Encuadernación (Book-Binding)
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: Aunque la búsqueda de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle no había disminuido, ni detenido, las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida disminuían con cada semana que pasaba. (la historia no me pertenece)
1. Chapter 1

Encuadernación (Book-Binding)

skitterpone/art/Book-Binding-776126062

Aunque la búsqueda de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle no había disminuido, ni detenido, las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida disminuían con cada semana que pasaba. La Guardia Real, investigando por miles, recibió una orden directa tanto de la Princesa Celestia como de la Princesa Luna para no dejar piedra sin remover.

¿Cómo iban a saber que no era una piedra la que necesitaba girar, sino una página?

Para los ponis que habían visto Twilight en la Biblioteca de Canterlot ese día, parecía que simplemente se había tele transportado fuera de la existencia, completamente ajena a los horribles eventos que habían presenciado sin saberlo, los primeros en salir.

Moondancer, siempre la estudiosa yegua, decidió por capricho llevar el libro en el que había atrapado a la joven princesa, colocándolo en su estante en casa junto a sus otros tomos favoritos. Finalmente, después de varios meses, se ofreció a comprarlo en la biblioteca, sabiendo que los bibliotecarios estarían más que dispuestos a atender a uno de sus clientes más recurrentes.

Con una compra de apenas 20 bits, el destino de Twilight Sparkle quedó sellado para siempre.

Moondancer finalmente recuperó a su "amiga", pero resultaría ser una amistad definida por sus condiciones y solo por sus condiciones. Si el Elemento de Magia atado, amordazado y perpetuamente jodido quería un respiro de su tortura, tendría que enseñarle a su captor todos esos ingeniosos trucos y hechizos que había mencionado solo momentos antes de su encarcelamiento; una cruel ironía, ya que Twilight siempre había soñado con ser un educador algún día. Bueno, ahora lo era, y cada lección que enseñaba solo servía para hacer que Moondancer fuera mucho más poderoso y mucho más capaz de infligir una crueldad aún mayor.

Los ecuestres de todas partes se lamentaron por la princesa desaparecida y oraron para que pudieran volver a verla, aunque solo fuera una vez más. Esas oraciones nunca serían contestadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían transcurrido dos años desde la desaparición de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, tiempo más que suficiente para que Moondancer explote completamente a su cautiva conocedora. Tele transportación avanzada, piromancia, manipulación mental y control mental absoluto; pocas cosas estaban más allá de las habilidades de la princesa, y su sádico carcelero sabía esto muy bien.

Sin embargo, mientras Moondancer poseía una mente aguda capaz de asimilar toda la información interrogada, su talento mágico en bruto aún carecía del poder necesario para algunos de los hechizos más... peligrosos.

Ella necesitaba el poder. Afortunadamente, ella recordaba a una vieja amiga, una pony que probablemente podría decirle cómo obtenerla.

Moondancer dejó caer un libro de su estante con su magia, lo colocó en su escritorio y lo abrió en la página 247.

-Mmmmmmmfff – gimió una Twilight agotada, un bolígrafo tapándole la boca y sofocando sus chillidos. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro horas desde que había sido amordazada y los dos enormes consoladores vibrantes que la llenaban habían sido activados. A Moondancer no le tomó mucho tiempo después de su primera "sesión" para descubrir que cualquier cosa más allá de cinco horas tendía a hacer que su pequeña víctima se desmayara. Twilight era tan sensible, y deliciosamente era un aspecto que la yegua de lavanda logró mantenerlo a pesar de la tortura.

-Hola, Crepúsculo – arrulló Moondancer, con una sonrisa que se extendía de mejilla a mejilla – ¿Confío en que la hayas pasado bien mientras estaba de compras?

-Mmmmmf, mmmmmmm mmmmmf –Twilight gimió en respuesta, con una desesperación acuosa en sus ojos, Riéndose, el cuerno de Moondancer comenzó a brillar cuando ella levitó un lápiz de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Supongo que podría darte un pequeño descanso –sonrió, usando el borrador del lápiz para quitar el consolador pulsando en el culo de la princesa –Sé agradecida de que me siento incluso un poco generosa hoy –Otros varios golpes de la goma de borrar y el segundo consolador también desaparecieron. Todo lo que quedaba eran la mordaza y las ataduras que mantenían a Twilight firmemente en su lugar –Las ataduras pueden quedarse

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
